Horror island
by aznbutrflygrl
Summary: Horror island- It's calling for you. Just when things get better it gets worse. The sequal to "Lodge of rose" Kaori is getting married! She gets a few surprises too
1. Beginings

Hey ya'll!! guess who? yup yup! ok sry sry been sooo busy.. school starts sept 1st for me! and i'm in marching band!! hey shut up! it's a hard gig!!! ok! awwwh yes my story muhahaha this story has more twists and turns so focus!!! shall we begin? oh Griff:13 Psymon:20 Zoe:19 Mac17 Kiki:16 kaori:17 Neo:17 their ages.... -------

"Back in the Green Lodge all the SSX stars are relaxing... I guess it's vacation time again! I hope lasts years fire explosion didn't affect them in any way..." Psymon turned off the TV.

"Why did you guys have to say the explosion was caused by my lack of selfcontrol!!!" Psymon yelled.

"We couldn't just tell the police 'Hey! We had to set the bomb so demons and ghosts don't kill us and take our soul!!!" Zoe yelled back.

"If I was the cop I would of believed."Psymon mumbled. Kiki sits on a chair near the fireplace. She's writing in a notebook. _It's been over a year and not that much freaky stuff happened... Kaori is doing fine with her 2 month old baby Kane... I personaly don't like that name... Kaori quit the snowbiz and Neo still 'boards and still makes an ass of himself... _

Neo walks in holding Kane. He walks to the bar and orders a beer. Kaori runs to Neo and hits him on the head. She takes the baby away. Neo shrugs and drinks the beer.

"Dude you're under age! Plus you got a kid!!!" Mac yells. Neo shrugs again. _Mac is the new Dj around here... we call him Dj Big Mac very creative... Griff is mature now... I think.... _

"Hey Kiki help me with my shirt I think I got somethin' on it! Get it off! Get it off!!!" Griff said. Kiki pulled off a Kick Me sign off his back. "That's why those kids started to kick me..."

"Psymon did you put this on his back!? Psymon?!" Kiki yelled. "I'm sooo gonna get you!" Kiki grabed her paintball gun and started to chase Psymon.

"Ahhh this crazy bitch is uhhh... crazy!!" Psymon yelled. Psymon ran into his room and grabed his paintball gun. "Oh yeah! I'm even more crazier than you! HA! HA! Look out Mimi! You'll get your ass whiped by me!"

"The name is KIKI!!!" She said in a mad tone. Kiki and Psymon had a paintball fight in the living room.

"YO! People! I got news!" Mac stood up. "It's vacation time!!!" Everybody sighs. "Shadup! It's gonna be better this year!!! We are going to an island off the coust of Australia! How 'bout that!"

"Ohhh! Australia!!! How romantic!!! I always wanted to see the beach and the surfing! Neo this could be soooo great just us and the...."

Mac interupted. "And all of you know JP, Eddie, and Marisol..." Mac coughs."They will be joinin us..." Everyone gasps.

"Hell no I'm not livin with this skank!" Zoe said. Marisol walks up to her.

"I ought to bitch slap you..." Marisol said.

"Bring it on whore bring it on!" Zoe brought her hands to her face.

"Calm down... no need to get jumpy..." JP reasured Marisol. "I'll be watching you." she said.

"Ooooh I'm scared..." Zoe snapped back.

"Damn will all of you shut the fuck up!" Eddie yelled. Kane started to cry. Kaori hugged and kissed Kane trying to calm him down.

"Holy shit! Kaori had a baby!?" Eddie said.

"Who would fuck her?" Marisol said, then she looked at Mac, "Did you give her the Date Rape drug or what?"

"Don't look at me! I'm still a virgin!" Mac blabbed. JP and Eddie started to laugh.

_It's been more crazy around here since the old crew returned... I knew them before because I was a big fan of the sport in the second season. It's now the 5th season. The 4th one was a short one and kind of count._

"When do we leave?" Griff asked.

"In the morning ok. Everyone get some shut-eye. It's gonna be a long day." Mac said.

"Hey whose gonna teach me how to drive...."Kiki asked. "Zoe?"

"I already tried to help... you're scary when you drive..." Zoe said.

"Mac?"

"Ummm... urrrr... I'd love to... but you know I'm busy with the DJin' stuff sorry." Mac ran away.

"Neo?"

"Can't..." Neo sat on the couch flipping the channels.

"Kaori? Please!"

"Sorry I have baby duties." She ran around chasing Kane. _I still don't know what's wrong with my driving..._

"Will anyone help me!!" Zoe walk up to Psymon.

"You Psymon give it a try..." Zoe said.

"You know I hate helping people! Expecialy Mimi!" "It's Kiki damnit! Kiki!" She yelled across the room. Zoe gave him a $20 dollar bill. He rose one eyebrow.

"I'll see what I can do."

Mac and Zoe looked out the window. They can see the car drive all over the place. They can hear Psymon scream and they couldn't stop laughing.

"Reverse! Brake! Ahhhh Stop the fucken car! Ahhhhh!" Psymon screamed. Kiki slammed on the brakes.

"Ok..." She smiled happly. Psymon was shaking.

"T-t-that will be a-a-all." Psymon walked into the lodge.

"Had fun?" Zoe said.

"It's not worth the money..." He looked at the 20 dollar bill then stuffed it in his pocket. "I think I just pissed in my pants..."

Mac went to go met up with Kiki. He was about to open the door when he suddenly got hit in the face with it.

"Ohhh my gosh! I'm sooooo sorry Mac! Are you ok?" Kiki said. He cluched his nose. He yelled out loud.

"Don't worry... it's only blood..." He laughed alittle."Damn doors..." Kiki got a paper towel. She took him into his room. She layed him down on his bed.

"I swear doors hate me..." Kiki cleaned the blood off his face and nodded in agreement.

"Yup doors must really hate you." She said sarcasicly. Mac hugged her. She pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Mac..." She turned away from him. Mac got up.

"You still like that other guy... Slyh don't you! Look he's dead... you should move on... I did!" Mac said trying to be calm.

"It's not that easy you know! At least he liked me!" Kiki yelled. Everyone was outside the door listening to their conversation.

"What does that suposta mean?!" Mac yelled back.

"You know what that means!" Kiki yelled.

"I don't need this shit. I'm out! I'm going to my room!" He turned BANG and hit the door. Everyone jumped and backed away. He open the door and walked out. He mumbled about the door. He stopped and turned around. He saw everyone looking at him.

"Oh shit that's my room!" Mac ran in and shoved Kiki out. "Mind your own shit people!" He slamed the door shut.

"Wow there's more drama here than the OC! I'm I right JP?" Marisol said.

"You're right." JP said.

"This is your typical day on the Big M." Griff said.

"Keep it moving people let's get to bed! The show is over!" Psymon said. _Yup your typical day on Big Mt. _

-------- Yay! finaly got the story going! whew! It might take me a few weeks to make the next chapter! well till then! -butrfly


	2. insane plane and stupid desk lady

Whew! thats all i got to say... oh and shake your tail feathers ya'll lol

XXXXX

"It's a quiet morning at Big Mt. and the crew are all ready to leave to there vacation!" The news reporter was standing outside the lodge. Psymon goes out to the plane to load his stuff. The news reporter follows him.

"This is channel 6 live at Big Mt. Here with me is Psymon Stark. So Psymon this year are there going to be more explosives? Where are you guys going?" Psymon pushed the camera away.

"It's none of your business you old hag! Get away! Go fuck another woman! Or take off your wig! or some'in..." Psymon went back into the lodge and slammed the door.

"You're going to cut that part out right?!" The lady told the camera man.

"Damn I hate news reporters... damn stalkers..." Psymon sat down on the chair and flip through a magazine. Zoe yawned and went back to sleep.

"Ok everyone wake up!!!" Mac yelled.

"It's freaken 6 am can't you wait for just six more hours?!" Griff said. About a half hour past and everyone packed their things. Kaori put Kane in a carseat/carrier thing.

"How long are we staying there?" Kaori asked.

"About a month or two." Mac replied.

"Two months?!" She paused and ran to Neo. They talked for a while and both went to Mac.

"Is there any chance we can get married there?" They both said. Everyone dropped their things. Psymon laughed out loud.

"Kaori are you sure? I mean that's a big step you know... well so is taken care of Kane there but still! Married?!" Kiki said.

"I already purposed to her last night." Neo said. Kiki went up to Kaori and hugged her. Mac stood there shocked.

"Congrats!" She said.

"Yeah! We'll support you!" Griff nugged Mac."Right?!"

"Ummm... right...." He said in a weird tone.

"Let's get on the plane you guys!" Eddie yelled. Marisol brought 8 oversized luggages. JP was carring most of them.

"Damn! How much stuffed do you have to bring?!" JP asked.

"Well this is only a little of the stuff I really have."

They all boarded the plane. They all sat down in their seats and the plane took off. Griff went in to the cockpit to go talk to Pete.

"Hi Pete!" Griff said. Pete pushed the auto button.

"Hey how are you guys? Great I hoped!" Pete grinned. Pete is a 45 year old man.

"Where we goin Pete?" Griff asked.

"Well we are going to an island not far from New Zealand. It's very small and uncharted. All the superstars go there." Pete lit his pipe and began to smoke.

"Isn't your mother still alive?" Griff asked.

"Yup her birthday was last week. I gave her this box with a flower on it...."

------Flashback-----

The lodge exploded and stuff was flying everywhere. Everyone boarded the plane. Pete saw a gold box on the ground and picked it up and stuffed in his jacket.

"Let's go!" Griff yelled. Pete ran to the plane. He started it and they flew away.

-----end flashback-----

".....She loves the box. I haven't herd from her since..." He paused."Get out of here..." Pete mummbled. Griff walked away. He went to go sit by Mac. Mac was sitting by the window listening to techno. Griff sat there quiet for a long time. He didn't say anything.

"Yo... Where's Kiki?" Griff asked. Mac shrugged. Griff gave a mean look.

"Ok ok calm down dude geez. She might be in the back playin' DDR with Eddie and Zoe." Pete went over the intercom.

"We are almost there please buckle your seat belts." The engine made a weird nosie.

"What the hell was that?" Psymon said. The red lights came on. The plane went straight down. Everyone was screaming and yelling. Kiki's seat belt snapped and she was falling forward.

"Awwww SHIT!" Zoe yelled. Kiki grabed a rope and held on to it. The plane stopped all of a sudden.

"Are we dead yet?" Eddie yelled.

"Not yet." Zoe said. The plane stopped there fall. Everyone was still in there seats except Kiki.

"CAN SOME PLEASE GET ME DOWN!" Psymon yelled.

"AHH the blood is going to my brain." Griff yelled. Kiki helped Psymon out first. Then she went to help Griff and Mac out. She stood on the back of the seat looking up at Griff and Mac.

"Wait! Kodac moment!" Kiki yelled. Everyone yelled at her. She took the picture and helped them out.

"We are on Happy Island! You're vacation is here!" Pete said happly. Psymon got mad "Not the time old man!" The plane was moving alittle. Everyone was safely off the plane.

"What about my stuff?" Marisol demanded. Pete walked to the plane.

"You really...." Suddenly the plane fell on him and it exploded. Everyone was blown away by the blast. All of the girls screamed.

"There's blood on me!!!" Kaori yelled. Pete's blood was all over the place. Psymon grabbed Kiki's arm and licked the blood.

"AWWW Sick Psymon!!!" Everyone yelled.

"His blood tastes okay.... mostly greasy...." Psymon stuck out his tounge to show the blood.

"Ewww! Gross dude... you can get STD's or HIV or somethin! Come on dawg!" Mac told him.

"Let's go... we better find our hotel before it gets dark..." Zoe said.

"Hey has anyone seen JP?" Marisol asked. Everyone shrugged. Griff and Mac were walking together and talking. Kiki ran to them.

"I got a bad feeling about this whole vacation..." Kiki said.

xxxxx

They all finaly made it to the hotel. Everyone went to there rooms. Kiki went to front desk.

"Umm... Hi... I was wondering if you guys can arange a trip back to our home sooner..." Kiki said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but the next plane leaves in... hummmm..." She typed on the computer,"I don't know... you're just going to have to wait... sorry... come back in three months.. buh bye." She happly grined.

"Bitch..." Kiki mummbled.

"You guys our wedding starts in an hour so get ready!" Kaori said.

"Kiki and Mac.. you guys are the best woman and man." Neo said.

"This is going to be the best day ever." Kaori said cheerfuly. Kiki went to her room and layed on the bed.

"I'm sooooo over Slyh... " she said out loud. She herd the sound of Marisol yelling and stomping. She started to yell at the lady in the front desk.

"I can't be in the same room as this psyco freak! Please do you have any extra rooms?!" She damanded. The lady smiled.

"I'm sorry all of the rooms are full. We are very busy too." Marisol looked around and saw no one around.

"There's no one around here!" Marisol yelled.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave now I'm very busy." She began to type on her computer again,"Buh bye now." She waved her away. Marisol yelled and slammed the door to her room.

Kiki suddenly got up from her bed. She saw a blury light in front of her. The figure turned clear. It was a little boy.

"Awww are you lost?" She asked. The boy noded.

"I want my mommy...."

"You should go to the front desk... it's left then.." She tried to put her hand on his shoulder but it went through. She lost her balance and fell. The boy giggled.

"You're funny." He disapeared into the wall. Kiki got scared and ran into Mac and Griff's room. Griff sat in front of the TV and stared at it.

"Griff! Griff! I saw... boy... blury light... then... laugh... went... wall!!" Kiki couldn't talk.

"Ooookay... You need to chill Keek I bet it's from the blood... You tramatized?" Griff asked. She noded and sat down.

"Why don't you rest? I'll go get some hot water and meds..." Kiki sat there staring at the window. Griff saw Mac passing by the door.

"YO! DJ!" Mac turned around."Can you stay in the room. I need to get some stuff."

"Sure." Mac walk in the room and saw Kiki. She hugged Mac and began to cry.

"I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to say all that stuff..." She said.

"It's ok... It's also my fault too.." He said back.

"I need your help more then ever..." She said. Mac rose his eyebrow.

xxxxxxx

heh I was alittle vag in the whole plane thing he he. In case all you guys dont know what DDR is it stands for Dance Dance Revolution. It's a dancing game with arrows. My story is just warming up! hehehehe Well my first day of school sucked... How bout yours? Dont answer that question.


	3. a wedding and a furnaral

xYAWNx Kon' nichi wa! Watashi wa Veena-san! Hajihemashite? Uchuu jin! Uchuu jin! I'm workin on my Japanese... not improving.... xCRIESx This story is deicated to Luz... Happy 15th B-day! I loved your party... It's not my fault I had to sneeze when he was about to take the pic!!! lol Can you rip it up for me?

A/N Ok the wedding is going to be short and not as romantic as it should sorry sorry but the story must be fast forward a bit.

Warning: very VERY gruesome and bloody stuff happens PLEASE don't yell at me and say that I'm evil cause its not my fault! AND please dont hurt me! xDUCKS FOR COVERx

XXXXX

"What were you going to tell me?" Mac asked Kiki. Kiki layed on the bed looking at the floor.

"I 've been having scary dreams... like it's giving me messages..." She paused."It's like the island is calling me... telling me things. Last week I dream't about this sad little boy. I didn't want to think about him so I thought about Pete flying a plane and suddenly he crashed... It came true..." She began to cry. "Then I saw the boy in my room... he was looking for his mother..."

"Calm down it's just a dream..." Mac insisted. He was puting his tux on. "You should get ready the wedding starts in 40 mins. Ok." Mac took her to her room. She got dress and did her hair.

"Ok done. Let's go to the wedding."

XXXXX

Kaori wore a white dress with pink flowers all over. The music began to play as she walked down the carpet covered in flowers. Neo stood on the other side. Kiki stood on the right side where all the females were to stand. The males were on the left. Kaori got to the place where the alter was and the ceromoney had begun. It was a small short wedding with only 20 people. They said there vows and I do's. They had a reception after and everyone was happy.

"I had no bachelor party!" Neo said depressingly. Kaori smiled.

"You'll have one later..." She said.

"SCORE!" Psymon sat next to Zoe at a table. They were drinking heavily.

"Kids these days... they have sex get a kid and then get married... What happened to waiting untill you are married then have sex and a kid..." Zoe hicuped and slamed her head on to the table.

"Come on time for nap time." Psymon picked her up and started to laugh. Kiki, Mac, and Griff sat at a table tending to Kane. Griff held a wine glass filled with red wine. Mac snached it away.

"You're too young to drink!!!" Mac yelled.

"You guys suck!" Griff snapped back. Mac pointed to Psymon.

"That's what you're going to turn into if you drank this." Mac smiled.

"Ok never mind..." Griff hung his head in shame.

"Time for gifts!!!" Kaori yelled. She saw a big box covered with red ribons.

"It's from JP!" Neo said looking at the tag,"Huh where is he?" Marisol was pissed that she didn't see JP ether. Kaori shrugged.

"Eddie you taping this?" She asked. Eddie noded.

"Ok! 1... 2... 3! Open!" Kaori screamed. Everyone stood up to see what was in the box.

"No fucken way! That's sick and wrong!" Mac yelled. In side the box was peices of JP. He was all cut up and stuffed inside the box. There was an odor from the blood.

"Why would he kill himself and stuff uhhh.... himself into a box... HOW"S THAT POSSIBLE?" Griff yelled. Everyone ran out of the wedding room because of the fowl smell. Marisol ran to the lady at the front counter.

"Call the police! We have a murder going on!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry... it would take a few days for me to contact them and about a week for them to get here. They are all on another island solving a different murder. I'm sorry..." Marisol got angary. The whole hotel started to shake.

"PLEASE EVACUATE THE PRIMASIST!" Everyone in the hotel ran our of there rooms.

"Where's KANE?!" Kaori yelled. Most of the crowd of people got smushed from the building colapsing on them. Kiki ran for her life as she held Kane in her arms. She stopped as she hurd this big thumping behind her. She turned around and saw a big stoned figure about 15 feet high. Mac grabed her. Mac struggled opening the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!" Kiki yelled.

"I'm trying!" MAc yelled back. Kiki pushed him and opened the door. She grabed him and slamed the door shut. Everything went quiet. Mac turned on the lights. Neo was also in the closet with them. The door and wall started to move. It was ripped off as the giant pulled it off exposing the four of them.

"Awww sheeeeeeee-ot!" Neo yelled.

"Kiki run away! We'll keep this thing busy!" Mac ordered.

"What do you mean we?" Neo asked. Kiki saw the exit and ran towards it. Kaori was by the door.

"Hurry up!" Kaori yelled. The gaint saw Kiki and grabbed her leg. She fell letting go of the baby. The giant dropped her and headed toward the baby. Everyone was running to the baby to try and save him. Kiki was the closest of all them. She stalled the giant from picking up the baby.

"Leave him alone!" Kiki yelled. The giant smacked her sending her flying across the room.

"NOOOOO!" Kaori yelled. Kane couldn't stop crying. The gaint picked him up with his two fingers. Everyone stopped running. They all froze in there tracks. The giant looked closly at the baby. The only noise they hurd was the sound of the baby crying. The gaint got angery and squeesed his fingers together.

CRUNCH

The room went quiet. No more baby cry. Blood started to drip from his fingers. He open his pulm and dropped the baby and walked away. Kaori ran to her son and took a look at him. She began to cry. His skull was crushed. Neo cried also looking at his dead son. Mac stood next to Kiki. She had cuts and bruses. She was breathing heavily. Mac grabed a rope and ran after the stone monster. He ran around it's legs causing him to trip. Since it was made of stone, it broke. The hotel shook again.

"Let's get out of here!" Mac carried Kiki. Kaori carried her dead son with her. They all ran out of the hotel. They went into the forest where they saw everyone. Psymon and Zoe were still drunk and still alive. Mac layed Kiki on the cold ground and started to dig a whole for Kane.

"I'm sorry..." Griff said.

"It's not your fault..." Kaori said in tears. "God chose him to leave. It was his time..." She cried even harder.

"What I want to know is what the hell was that thing! And why did it want to kill people?" Eddie questioned.

"We better get out of here... I think I see it's friends coming." Marisol suggested. Kaori placed Kane into the whole and buried him. She prayed and walked with the rest of the members. They went deeper into the forest. Who knows what they will met up with next.

XXXXX

Please dont hurt me! AHHHHH! Is this story better than my first one? Does it have more scary/horror going on? Oh man... I'm freaken myself out.... I got the heebeegeebees. I know my spelling sucks ok! Geez if u read my first story it would explain why!


	4. anger management please

God! I got soooo much homework! I hate being in 9th grade! AHHHHH Well I'm glad you guys liked it! You guys would be surprised to read this chapter.

Warning: More gore and violance. matiral contains yaoi

XXXXX

The forest was damped and cold. They can only see small rays of light that escaped from the tree tops. They saw small scraps of metal all over the place from the plane explosion. Kaori's eyes were filled with tears the whole time. It seemed like Kaori's soul was gone. She wasn't her old self. She carried a blanket that belonged to the tiny infant. Neo tried to assure her.

"Don't worry babe we can always make another." Neo said. Everyone thought to themselves what a dumbass Neo was. Kaori stopped walking and stood there. Everyone stopped to watch her. She stood there frozen in her place. Her hair was over her face as she looked at the ground. They could see the drips of tears falling to the ground.

"Is it that easy for you..." She said in a quiet tone "You think it is easy?" She turned around and faced Neo."Our son is dead and all you think about is making another! My pride and joy is gone..." She picked up a scrap of metal and hit it againested Neo's ear like a pitcher hiting a baseball. He fell to the ground he was breathing very slowly. Everyone backed away.

"Oh no what have I done?!" Kaori turned him over. He had a big cut from his cheek to his outer ear. Blood begain to flow out violantly. Eddie took off one of his shirt. He had sevral layers on. He rapped the shirt around his hand and pushed furmly onto the wound tring to stop the blood flow. Kiki opened her eyes and got up.

"Holy Shit! What the hell happened?!" Kiki yelled. She looked up and saw Zoe and Psymon drunk."Okay...."

"That won't stop it enough!" Marisol yelled. The shirt was red and dripping with blood. Suddenly they felt the ground moving.

"Oh shit! We have to get out of here. NOW!" Marisol yelled. Eddie did his best to pick Neo up. Kiki did her best to help Psymon and Zoe to run and stay up straight. They stopped at the sight of the plane wreakage. They stood very still. The movement seemed to stop. Everyone sighed in relief.

"We should check the plane for kits and stuff." Griff suggested.

"Good thinkin' little man!" Mac patted him on the head. Griff smiled.

"I should go with you guys. I'm the only one who can fit in those small places." She said. Griff frowned.

_Wait... am I jelous of Kiki?... am I attracted to Mac! ohhh NO! HELL NO! _Griff thought. He took a look at Mac. He was talking to Kiki. Mac took off his shirt and flexed_. I am..._ Griff thought again. Kiki touched Mac's arms and smiled.

"Ok we will need your strenth and..." Kiki said.

"And Griff's small body... Griff! Get yo ass over here dude!" Mac yelled. Griff smiled.

"Ok you three get in the plane and be very careful." Eddie still applied presser to Neo's head. Griff, Mac, and Kiki headed towards the plane.

"Something bad is going to happen..." Kiki said. Griff looked at the plane and kicked it. An object fell on top of Kiki. She screamed.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" It was Pete's dead body. Griff laughed at the sight.

"Dawg this isn't funny. Help me get this thing off her." Griff helped and got the body off of her.

"Thanks..." Kiki took big breaths. They took a look at the plane everything was black and burnt.

"I don't think any of the stuff can be useful now." Griff told Mac. Kiki walked around the plane and sat down. Mac ditched Griff and ran to Kiki. Griff turned hot headed. Griff went to spy on the two.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked.

"Neo is going to make it... but Kaori... Neo is going to be in a coma for a while..." The ground was shaking again. Eddie picked up Neo again and be gan to run.

"Come on everyone get your ass moving!" Marisol yelled. Kiki and Mac got up. They ran to catch up with the group. Griff jumped off a rock and got his foot stuck in two logs.

"Mac help!" Griff yelled. Mac and Kiki stopped.

"Just keep going! I'll catch up later!" Mac assured. He kissed her and ran away. She stood there watching his disapear into the darkness_. I'm sorry Slyh but I just can't keep waiting for you... hoping for you to return to me..._ She turned around and began to run. They reached the end of the forest. They were on top of a cliff. Everything was silent the only sound they hurd was the splashing and clapping of the water below them. Eddie layed Neo down. He rapped another shirt around Neo's head and tightened it. Kaori layed on to of Neo and began to cry.

"Hey you guys take a look at that!" Eddie pointed to a little house not to far from here. Next to the house was a field full of flowers.

"This place is fucked up!" Psymon yelled. The alcohol seemed to be out of him now. As for Zoe it was still in her. Eddie walked to the house and studied it. Marisol went with him. Eddie studied Marisol also he questioned about her behavor and mood about JP.

"You don't seem sad 'bout JP any more... how come?" Eddie asked. Marisol didn't respond. They both entered the house. Inside was a a couch, a table with chairs, a kitchen and a door to another room. Eddie opened the door and saw a bed in the room.

"Very strange.." He said. Marisol pushed him in and locked the door.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked.

"You'll see.." She took off her pants and revealed a red thong. She pushed him onto the bed and sat on top of him.

"Wh... what are you doing?..." He asked. She laughed.

"Not you..." She held an axe in her hand. "I know you killed JP!"

"It was an accedent..."

XXXXX Flash back XXXXX

Before the plane exploded. Eddie was talking to JP.

"You smoke?" Eddie questioned. JP held a lighter in his hand and a box.

"Yup..." Eddie looked around and saw gas everywhere.

"Don't light it! There's gas everywhere!" Eddie took the lighter out of his hand.

"I need that!"JP got angary and took it back. He started the lighter. Eddie pushed him back. JP fell back and got stabbed by a metal object. The lighter fell out of JP's hand. Eddie backed up and ran away.

"Oh fuck! RUN AWAY!" Eddie yelled.

XXXXXEnd Flash backXXXXX

"I didn't put him in that box!" Eddie yelled. Marisol couldn't take it and began to hack away at him. She was covered in blood and so was the room. She countinued to swing her arms around. Psymon was outside the house with Zoe. He looked at the window and saw blood splater on it.

"Ok fuck I think I'm going to throw up..." Psymon threw up the rest of the alochol. Kiki sat by the edge of the cliff looking at the water. She turned to look at the forest and saw big thunder clouds over it. It seemed to be only over a surtain area.

"I hope they are alright..." Kiki closed her eyes.

XXXXX

Mac was carring Griff and was running. It began to ran very hard. Mac saw a big tree with a hole in it. Mac put Griff down. Griff sat there smiling. Mac felt awkward.

"Why are you all smiley and shit?" Mac asked. Griff hugged Mac.

"I love you!" Mac pushed him away.

"Awww sick! Dude I don't like other dudes ok?!" Mac got up. Griff got mad.

"It's Kiki isn't it...." Griff asked.

"I like her ok?"

"I just have to get rid of her from the picture then don't I?" Griff grined.

"She's your friend remember?! You don't go around killing your friends!"

"If I have to... for LOVE!" Griff ran away.

"Did he gone mental or what..." Mac sat down to think "OH SHIT! He's gonna kill Kiki!" Mac ran out of the tree and followed the foot prints on the ground. "Dude did this kid ever had a girlfriend before? My god..."

XXXXX

What people will do for love... I know! Arn't my storys insane or what? That's just how creepy I am! Muhahaha! Can't wait till Halloween! whooooop whooooop.


End file.
